Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 13 Posion Vanderfleet
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: the Spies help out Doctor Fate and Red Tornado to take down a Chinese Dragon from destroying China. In the Main Plot: The Spies team up with team Batman to take down a Super powered Violet Vanderfleet from killing every man in Gotham with the help from Violet's son Victor Vanderfleet. In the b-story Clover has trouble finding a game system for Blaine for his b-day.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 13 Poison Vanderfleet

In the Teaser: An enormous Chinese Dragon is destroying all of Beijing. Everyone in Beijing ran for their lives.

The Chinese Dragon sprayed his fire upon every building in Beijing burning in sight.

Suddenly the Spies, Doctor Fate and Red Tornado all arrived in Beijing to stop the dragon from destroying even more of Chine.

Sam

So what are we dealing with Doctor Fate?

Doctor Fate

It seems like a fire breathing dragon from another dimension.

Alex

Another Dimension how did it came here?

Clover

Perhaps it's some type of magically tunnel that he gotten through.

Everyone looked at Clover.

Clover

Suddenly that is a bad idea.

Red Tornado

Perhaps you're right about it.

Doctor Fate

She's right.

Red Tornado

Yes she is I am picking up magic at the Great Wall of Chine if, we can find that portal we can send that dragon back where it came from.

Doctor Fate

Sam, Alex you're with Red Tornado into dragging the dragon back into the portal and Clover you're with into finding the portal.

Clover went with Doctor Fate to the Great Wall of Chine to find the portal as for Sam, Alex and Red Tornado they go after too caught the dragon in Beijing.

Sam, Alex and Red Tornado dodged the dragon's tail as it swings at them crashing a car behind them. Sam pulled out the Monster coughing Net Hair Dryer out from her backpack and fired it at the Chinese Dragon.

The Dragon gotten caught in the net struggling to free himself. But Sam and Alex try to pin the dragon down on the road with the Monster Grip Hair Clip onto the dragon.

Alex

Ok we pined the dragon down now what?

Red Tornado

By using my tornado powers we can send the dragon to the Great Wall of Chine.

Sam

Let's hope that Clover and Doctor Fate found the portal in time.

At the Great Wall of Chine Clover uses her tracking anything Tracker to track for the magical portal where the dragon came through.

Clover

Looks like the Tracking anything Track isn't picking up anything.

Doctor Fate

Well I picked up something, the portal it's jamming your tracker and looks like we found it.

Doctor Fate and Clover fond the swirling vortex on the side of the Great Wall of Chine. Sam, Alex and Red Tornado arrived with the dragon in the net.

Sam

So did you fond the portal?

Clover

Yes we did.

Red Tornado

Excellent now we have put the dragon back into the portal.

Alex

We better do it fast because the dragon is breaking through the net.

Sam

With help from the Just add Water Mini growing Bulldozer.

Sam puts water on the mini Bulldozer. The Bulldozer grow and pushes the dragon into the portal. The Dragon's head popped out from the portal but Red Tornado uses his tornado powers to push the dragon back into his own dimension.

Doctor Fate

For this portal shall be closed forever.

Doctor Fate uses his powers to close the portal. The Portal was closed and the people of Chine came and cheered for the Spies, Red Tornado and Doctor Fate.

Suddenly Jerry and the other WOOHP came to the Spies, Red Tornado, Doctor Fate for a job well done.

Jerry

Good work onto sending that Chinese dragon back where it came from Spies and Red tornado and Doctor Fate.

Red Tornado

The Justice League is always here to help our allies.

Clover

Totally besides with Jerry's interview with Lois Lane we finally gotten noticed.

The Spies gave their autographs to the Chinese children.

Jerry

Does anyone want my autograph?

A Chinese Boy kicked Jerry in the leg.

Doctor Fate

Looks like everyone liked the spies instead of you.

In the Main Plot: at WOOHP Island the prison guard is mailing a package to Violet Vanderfleet. Violet was reading a book as the guard came with the packet.

The Prison Guard

Hey Vanderfleet you got yourself a package.

Violet Vanderfleet

Who's it from?

The Prison Guard

I don't it's a mystery.

The prison guard gave her the package and walked away from her cell. Violet opened the package and there was a letter in the package, that said "Dear Mom this is for you I got the DNA from Poison Ivy you know the crazy plant lady from Gotham City, it was hard to get her DNA and mail it to you, but I got it and here you go Love from your only son Victor P.S I hope that you come back to normal the mom that I uses to know, because I miss you.

Violet pulled out her locket necklace and opened it to show a picture of her and her son.

Violet Vanderfleet

Oh Victor I miss you too besides mommy's coming back home.

Violet took out the DNA from the package of Poison Ivy and injected it into herself. She laughed evilly after she injected it into her body.

Meanwhile back at Beverley Hills the Spies are at the Grove helping Clover to find a prefect present for Blaine's birthday.

Clover

Thanks again for helping me find a birthday present for Blaine's birthday, it's been so long that I celebrate his birthday with him.

Sam

Hey that is where we came in besides you help me find a gift for my parent's anniveristy and now we get to help you, besides what does Blaine what anyway.

Clover

The Z Box Infinity system.

Alex

No way are those hard to find and everyone wants it.

Sam

Totally with that totally awesome vibrating controller.

Alex

And don't forget about the portable handheld function to the system where you can download your saved game into the handheld system and take it were ever you go.

Sam

And don't forget the hologram function.

Clover

Don't give away the details of the system we have to get it now.

So the Spies ran to the video game store and we're surprised that the Z-Box infinity system are all sold out.

Clover

No Way are Z-box infinity all sold out.

The Sales Man

Yeap those systems are so popular right now.

Clover

Do you know if there are any more left?

The Sale Man

Nope there are none in the back come back next month that we have a fresh shipment of these.

Clover

Next Month but my boyfriend's birthday is this weekend.

The Sale Man

Sorry but look through the bine of old game maybe your boyfriend will like one of them.

The Sale Man went back into the store. Clover was disappointed, and all of a sudden the bine of games started to shake and the spies gotten WOOHPed.

Clover

Can Jerry WOOHP us latter we have to find more of those Z-boxes.

Sam

Sorry Clover mission first, shopping later.

The Spies all arrived in Jerry's office.

Clover

Jerry can you WOOHP use for a mission later we have to find more of those Z-box infinities systems.

Jerry

You mean those popular systems that everyone wants?

Clover

Yes and I need to find one now.

Jerry

Sorry mission comes first besides those video game systems can root your brains and totally can be a addictive, but now for your mission.

The Spies transform into their Spy suits.

Jerry

This is footage from WOOHP Island.

Jerry puts the footage up on the screen showing that Violet Vlanderfleet has transform into a plat queen and broke out from her cell and broke out of WOOHP Island.

Alex

Hey that looks like Violet Vanderfleet.

Sam

But she is not the same before.

Jerry

That's right it looks like she broke out of WOOHP Island and is at the main land right now.

Sam

But where Jerry

Jerry

I don't know but you have to find her and send her back into WOOHP Island.

All of a sudden Bruce Wayne is calling.

Bruce Wayne

Jerry I need the girls right away.

Clover

What do you need us for Bruce Wayne?

Bruce Wayne

It's something about your baddy Violet Vlanderfleet, I can explain everything when you girls are at Wayne manner.

Alex

But why?

Bruce Wayne

Just get here now.

Bruce Wayne's transmission ended.

Jerry

Well you heard Bruce it looks like you are all teaming up with Batman and Robin again.

Clover

Well what are you waiting for WOOHP us to Wayne manner, I hope that Bruce Wayne shall give me a Z-box Infinity system for Blaine's birthday.

Jerry

First I have to give you your gadgets and second no he will not, today you'll have the Pouffy Pendants, the Flamethrower Hair Dryer, and the Cut through Anything Electro chainsaw, The W.E.W.W or the Wicked Electric Weed Whacker and the Buzz saw Boomerang Beret

Alex

Thanks for the gadgets Jerry.

Clover

And now WOOHP away.

Jerry WOOHP the Spies to Gotham City.

As the Spies are in Gotham City they go on motorcycles to get to Wayne Manner. Suddenly Clover's Cell Phone ranged she picked it up.

Clover

Hello oh hi Blaine

Blaine

Hey Clovy just calling to see how is your mission going.

Clover

Oh we're just going to Wayne Manner, we're teaming up with Batman and Robin again.

Blaine

That's sounds cool anyway I am just calling to see if you got my birthday present yet?

Clover

Oh I won't tell it's a surprise Blaine you have to wait for your Birthday this weekend.

Blaine

Oh it's a surprise I can't wait see you soon beautiful.

Clover

Bye Blainy.

Clover hanged up her cell phone in disappointment.

Sam

Didn't have the gift?

Clover

Didn't have the gift.

Alex

That was Blaine?

Clover

That was Blaine asking me for the birthday present.

The Spies arrived at Wayne Manner.

Sam

Here we are Wayne Manor

Alex

Home to Bruce Wayne.

The Spies came up to the front door and Sam ranged the doorbell. Alfred answered the door.

Alfred Pennyworth

Ah yes the Spies from WOOHP Master Bruce and Master Dick are expiating you please come in.

Alfred leaded The Spies into Wayne Manner. The Spies see that Wayne Manner was awesome on the inside.

Clover

Isn't this so cool this place is so full of priceless and rich people stuff.

Alfred Pennyworth

Yes this place is special but now Master Bruce needs you.

Sam

So how long have you been working for the Wayne Family?

Alfred Pennyworth

I had been working for the Wayne Family since Master Bruce was in diapers.

Alex

Embarrassing much.

Alfred Pennyworth

Yes embarrassing.

Alfred led the Spies to the Library of the mansion.

Clover

So is this is the Bat cave or a library?

Alfred Pennyworth

Well this is the entrance to the Batcave.

Alfred press a button on the right side of the fireplace activating a secret elevator to the Batcave.

Alfred Pennyworth

This will led you to the Batcave.

Alfred and the Spies all got into the elevator and go down to the Batcave.

The Spies and Alfred got to the Batcave where Batman, Robin and Batgirl are waiting for them.

Alex

Wow is this the Batcave?

Bruce Wayne

Yes it is the Batcave, hello spies it's good to see you again.

Alfred Pennyworth

Master Bruce the Spies from WOOHP head arrived.

The Spies come over to Bruce Wayne, Robin and Batgirl at the Bat Computer.

Batgirl

Hello it's very nice to meet you girls from WOOHP.

Sam

Hello it's nice to meet you too um.

Batgirl

It's Batgirl.

Robin

She is another sidekick to us.

Alex

This place is amazing

Clover

I told you that billionaires can buy anything.

Bruce Wayne

We can talk about that latter but now we need you.

Bruce Wayne press a button turning on the Bat computer showing footage from WOOHP Island where Violet Vlanderfleet transform into a plant human and breaks out from her jail cell on WOOHP island.

Sam

Is that Violet Vanderfleet?

Bruce Wayne

Yes she is it look like she escaped from WOOHP island, I was there earlier today looking for clues about here transformation and her escape.

Clover

So you came to WOOHP Island so you can investigate about her break out.

Bruce Wayne

Yes I did and look what I found.

Sam

It looks like a letter.

Robin

And look who is from.

Alex

I didn't know that Violet Vanderfleet had a son.

Bruce Wayne got up Violet's villain file up from the WOOHP villain files.

Bruce Wayne

In her files she doesn't have a son, but she is beautiful.

Clover

Did you call her beautiful?

Bruce Wayne

What?

Alex

Do you have a crush on baddie?

Bruce Wayne

What me no what?

Batgirl

I have the same reaction to that.

Bruce Wayne

Let's just go and look for her she's in Gotham right now.

Sam

How do you know that she is in Gotham?

Bruce Wayne got up from his chair and put on his Batman mask.

Batman

Because I am the world's greatest detective now come one into the Bat mobile.

Batman and Batgirl got into the Bat Mobile and Robin hopped on his motorcycle, and the Spies hoped into the back sites of the Bat Mobile and raced off into Gotham.

Meanwhile in Gotham at Gotham PD, the Gotham Police men and women are hard at work screeching who broke into Arkham when all of a sudden giant vines and fly traps came out of nowhere and started to eat all of the police men. Commissioner Gordon pulled his gun and started to shoot at the monster plants and all of a sudden he heard an evil laugh.

Commissioner Gordon

Ok Poison Ivy I know it's you.

Violet Vanderfleet

I am not Poison Ivy.

Commissioner Gordon is lifted up by a monster fly trap.

Violet Vanderfleet

My name is Violet Vanderfleet.

Meanwhile on the streets of Gotham the Spies, Batman, Robin and Batgirl are driving those the streets when all of a sudden Victor Vanderfleet, 10 years old ,caring shy, smart, confident, nice, blue eyes, purple hair and the son of Violent Vanderfleet came walking off from the sidewalk and into the street. Robin stopped his motorcycle and Batman put the brakes on the Bat mobile.

Batman

Isn't a school night young man.

Victor Vanderfleet.

Please let me help you.

Robin

Sorry dude but Batman already got help from us.

Victor Vanderfleet

No please let me help you guys.

Sam

We'll take it from here.

The spies and Batgirl hopped out from the Bat mobile.

Batgirl

Sorry Sweetie but this is for pros only do you understand?

Victor Vanderfleet

Please let me help you take down Violet Vanderfleet.

Sam

How do you know her?

Victor Vanderfleet

Because I am her son Victor Vanderfleet.

Alex

Wait we heard about you writing a letter to her is she your mom?

Sam

Is Violet your mom?

Victor Vanderfleet

Yes she is I am the son of Violet Vanderfleet, I am Victor Vanderfleet.

The Spies and Batgirl are Surprised and shocked.

Clover

Get into the Bat mobile right now young man.

Batgirl

Because your mother is going to be mad at you.

The Bat mobile raced off again and so as Robin on his motorcycle.

Batman

So you're the son of Violet Vanderfleet right?

Victor Vanderfleet

Yes I am it's great to meet the Dark Knight in person.

Batman

Hey thanks besides I think your mother is beautiful and smart.

Victor Vanderfleet

You think my mom is beautiful and smart.

Sam

Will talk about that latter.

Alex

But right now tell us about your mother.

Clover

Totally before she goes all psycho on the world.

Victor Vanderfleet

Well it started 5 years ago, before she goes all nuts on the world she was a millionaire scientist who dedicated her life into making future plants and make plants that can help the public, I was her son she always love me and care about me, she paid for the Jujitsu lessons for me and the Kendo lessons, I was her assistant in her labs where I was interested in science and technology where my mom teaches me everything she knows from combining DNA from other plants and making them all to life and to make cures for any illness, she was going to open her own corporation called Friendly Flowers, life was prefect but one day she fall in love with Kendo Instructor , my mom and him went one date but suddenly my kendo instructor broke up with her to get back to his ex-girlfriend, and then she started to date other men and they all dumped her too and something inside of her changes her forever, so vow to kill everyman on Earth leaving the planet to be only for woman only, and she lift me, I was so sad that the only things that I got from her were these.

Two Fly Trap Monsters came out from Victor's back.

Victor Vanderfleet

Meet Spike and Jaws my pet plants my mom and I made them before she goes all evil, but they are friendly.

Spike and Jaws licked Alex and Clover.

Alex

Heehee looks like they are friendly plants.

Clover

Well not like your mother's plants.

Sam

So do you miss your mother?

Victor Vanderfleet

Yes I do I want her to be the mom that I uses to know.

Batman

Well Victor looks like your mom is in the police station.

Batgirl

How do you know that?

Batman

The Vines covering the station.

The Bat mobile stopped at the station and Robin stopped his motorcycle. All of a sudden vines come right out from the police station and grabbed The Spies, Batman, Batgirl, Robin and Victor Vlanderfleet pull them into the Police station.

Clover

Ok are theses your mom's work?

Victor Vanderfleet

Yes this is my mom's work.

Robin

Well looks like your mom is a psycho now.

Batman

Robin that is rude.

The Spies, Batman, Batgirl, Robin and Victor gotten into the police station, they see a giant tree that grow out from the ground, and suddenly a flytrap came out from the tree and opened up and it was Violet Vlanderfleet but with red hair, green skin and green massacre on her.

Clover

Violet Vanderfleet, you look green.

Alex

And also mean.

Violet Vanderfleet

Well, well isn't the spies of WOOHP again it's so good to see you again but it's not , but it's sweet to meet the dark knight himself.

Batman

Miss Vanderfleet it look like you stool some of Poison Ivy's powers?

Violet Vanderfleet

Yes I do stool some of her powers, but I had some help, Victor Valentino Vanderfleet get up here.

The Vine that is holding Victor pull him up to Violet Vlanderfleet. Victor was nerves but he smiled at his mother.

Victor Vanderfleet

Hi Mom.

Violet Vanderfleet and hugged her son and kisses him.

Violent Vanderfleet

Oh I miss you so much my Little Fly Trap Kid, I miss you I miss you, I miss you.

Victor Vanderfleet

Mom you're squeezing me and your embarrassing me in front of the Spies, Batman, Robin and that other sidekick of theirs.

Batgirl

Hey I am Batgirl.

Sam

Well it looks like Violet misses her son too.

Alex

What a heart-warming sight to see a mother and a son reuniting.

Robin

Ha ha momma's boy.

Batman

Robin this is a heart-warming moment nothing could ruin it.

Violet Vanderfleet

Now Victor hand over the cure or your grounded and this time in the ground.

Victor Vanderfleet

How do you know?

Violet Vanderfleet

Because I can feel it in your hoodie.

Victor pulled out the cure and handed it over to his mom where puts it into her pocket. The Vine holding Batman pulled him up to Violet.

Violet Vanderfleet

Now then let's see who is under the mask of the Batman.

Violet pulls off Batman's mask and revels to show it was Bruce Wayne.

Violet Vanderfleet

Oh my you're, you're.

Bruce Wayne

Yes I am both Bruce Wayne and the Batman.

Violet Vanderfleet soon fall in love with Bruce Wayne and Bruce Wayne develop a crush on her. Violet snapped herself out of it.

Violet Vanderfleet

Well mister Wayne you and boy wonder are soon going to join the other police men in my picture plant where you two shall be disgusted.

Bruce Wayne

Before I get disgusted I want you to know that your purple hair very well suits you.

Violet Vanderfleet

What really.

Bruce Wayne

Yes and green really goes with your eyes

Violet Vanderfleet

Go On

Alex

What is Bruce doing?

Victor Vanderfleet

It looks like he is flirting with my mom.

Clover

Ok first The Flash flirts with Sunny Days and now Bruce aka Batman is flirting with a baddie what is next a kiss.

Violet Vanderfleet

So you are the Dark Knight himself how about a kiss.

Bruce Wayne

Bring it.

Violet rapped her arms around Bruce's shoulders and kiss him on the lips.

The Spies

Ewww.

Sam

Ok that is taking it too far.

Violet Vanderfleet

Oh course it is because that kiss I gave Bruce was a mind controlling kiss.

Violet put the Batman mask back on Bruce's head and his eyes glow green.

Violet Vanderfleet

Kill them Batman ahahaha.

The Spies throw their Buzz saw boomerang berets to cut them, Robin, Batgirl and Victor free. Sam caught Victor.

Robin

Will take care of Batman you guys get Victor to safety.

The Spies

On it

Violet Vanderfleet

Not if I say anything about that.

Suddenly Fly Trap monsters pop out from the ground and sprayed poison gas on the spies and Victor. The Spies quickly put on their Pouffy Pendants and uses their belts to broke out from the Police station and Robin and Batgirl keep on fighting the hypnotised Batman.

Outside the Spies and Victor landed on a building one block away from the police station.

Victor Vanderfleet

Please let me help let me help stop my mom from doing all of this mayhem.

Sam

Look I know things aren't going very well with your mom but please let the Spies of WOOHP handles this.

Victor Vanderfleet

Why how do you know.

Alex

Before your mom turns evil she was a good person right?

Victor

Yes she was.

Clover

So deep down inside she knows that she is still a good mom.

Sam

And you're a Good kid.

Victor Vanderfleet

My mom always tells me that I am a good boy, thanks for understanding um.

Sam

My name is Sam

Clover

I'm Clover

Alex

And I'm Alex

Victor Vanderfleet

Thanks, Sam, Clover and Alex

Suddenly a Fly Trap monster attacked Sam and throw here through a rooftop of a building right on the other side of the street and crashes down to the main floor. Rips appear on her spy suit, cuts appear on her body blood was coming out from them and her left arm is broken.

Violet Vanderfleet

Don't you lay a finger on that boy?

All of Violet Vlanderfleet's plant monsters came out from the ground and one of the snatches Victor and lifted him up to his mother.

Clover pulls out the Cut through Anything Electro chainsaw and Alex pull out the W.E.W.W and Sam came out from the building that she crashed into with the Flamethrower Hairy Dryer.

Sam

All right girls it's time to cut down this Urban Jungle.

Violet Vanderfleet

Kill them boys.

Violet's plant monsters came down to the spies, but the spies' through back with their gadgets. Sam activated the Flamethrower Hair Dryer and burn the plant monsters with it, sudden Robin and Batgirl crashes out from the Police station.

Alex

So did you take care of Batman?

Batgirl

No he is too strong.

Batman walked out from the Police Station.

Robin

We have to find a way to snap him out of it before it's too late.

Suddenly monster plants came right out from the ground behind the spies. Alex uses the W.E.W.W to shop the heads off of those plant monsters and Clover uses the Cut Through anything Chainsaw to slice a plant monster in half. But suddenly Alex was attacked by a vine and crash head first into a card window. Clover Ran to her and pull Alex out from the window, 5 cuts were on her face, but Clover was relieved that she was ok but suddenly 2 vines grabbed Clover's and Alex's legs and throw them on top of spate buildings.

Sam

Clover, Alex.

Suddenly Sam was wrapped by the vines and one of the plant monsters took off her Plouffy Pendent and sprayed poison gas on her. Violet Vanderfleet and Victor Vanderfleet watch as the spies suffer by the plants and Robin and Batgirl continuously fight Batman, Violet grinned but Victor was scared.

Violet Vanderfleet

Cheer up Victor you're with your mother again, it's bin son long that I have you in my arms.

Violet Vanderfleet snapped her fingers and a Giant Picture plant popped out from the ground filled with acid and she hugged Victor.

Victor Vanderfleet

But mom this isn't right you always tell me that you use your skills for good.

Violet Vanderfleet

Sorry son everything changes in life... and now let's watch them all die together.

Victor looked down to the streets and see Sam was holding her breath and using the Flamethrower Hair Dryer to burn the plant monsters, but one of them took the Hair Dryer away from her and ate it and the rest of them spit acid on her. Alex then turned to Alex fighting the plant monsters back with the W.E.W.W but one of them grabbed it and the others hold Alex down and uses the W.E.W.W. on her stomach. He turned his attention to Clover where she fights off the plant monsters with the Cut Through Anything Chainsaw but all of a suddenly like 15 plant monsters came up to her and started to fire seeds at Clover. Clover shields herself from the seeds and the seeds tare rips all over her spy suit. Victor has enough of this.

Violet Vanderfleet

See Victor being with mommy makes everything better hahaha.

Victor Vanderfleet

I don't even know you anymore.

Violet was surprised.

Violet Vanderfleet

What, what did you say?

Victor Vanderfleet

What kind of Mom are you, you become an evil scientist who is going to kill everyman on Earth all because one man broke your heart and it breaks my heart too seeing you like this, where is the mom that I uses to know, where I was her lab assistant, where she smiles every time she sees me doing my Jujutsu or my Kendo, where is the mom I know who is going to open Friendly Flowers Corruption that was your dream and now your new dream to revenge on the world just because you had failed relationships, do you want to kill everyman on Earth or to find a man to become a step father for her son, I don't even know you anymore.

Violet gasped.

Violet Vanderfleet

Victor

Victor Vanderfleet.

You don't diverse to have a man in your life… well you don't diverse to have a son neither.

Victor stands on the edge of the plant.

Violet Vanderfleet

Victor don't

Victor Vanderfleet

You only care about one thing now it's getting revenge on the world not to be a loving mother.

Victor jumped into the monster picture plant, Violet grabbed him but it was too late, he fall into the plant monster and the plant monster gambled him up.

Violet Vanderfleet

NOOOO, VICTOR, What kind of mother that I had become.

Violet put the antidote out form her pocket and injected it into herself, witch causing her skin to turn back to normal and also her hair to turn purple again. The hypnotized Batman grabbed Robin and Batgirl by the back of their head and slam them at each other, but Batman is out from the Trans.

Batman

Ok what is going on here?

All of the plant monsters began to shrink and freeing the Spies.

Clover and Alex join Sam on the ground with some blood coming out from their bodies.

Sam

Wow what happened?

Violet Vanderfleet

MY BABY HELP ME SAVE MY BABY.

Clover

Wow didn't here a baddy say that.

Batman uses his batarang to cut open the plant releasing Victor. Violet Vanderfleet picked him up and hugged him tight and kisses him.

Violet Vanderfleet

Oh Victor I am so glad that you are not dead I am so sorry that I become a terrible mother to you I am so sorry that I wanted to kill every man on Earth and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you for over 5 years.

Violet began to cry making her mascara run.

Victor Vanderfleet

Mom I forgive you and you are squeezing me and your mascara is running.

Clover

Well looks like we reunited with a baddy mother with her son.

Alex

Totally it's so sweet.

Sam

Now Violet your side to the truth about you becoming evil.

Violet Vanderfleet

You don't diverse to hear the truth.

Batman

Violet we heard your son talking about you turning evil and now it's time to hear your part of the story.

Violet Vanderfleet

Fine I'll tell you the truth, at first I see that Victor's Kendo instructor was pretty nice, but one day I fall in love with him when he took off his shirt, he was ripped and he asked me if I would like to go on a date with him and I said yes, 2 months later everything was prefect with me and him, but one day he broke my heart and came back together with his ex-girlfriend, I was devastated so I started dating other men BUT THEY ALL DUMPED ME TOO and something inside of me had changed and I become evil, SO I sacrificed everything to make all of the men pay in the world, so I can take revenge on everyone and breaking their hearts TIMES A MILLION, you see that is the entire truth I had never gone on a date in my life since that day I more then changed but I broke my only son's heart.

Victor Vanderfleet

Oh mom.

The Spies fell sorry about her.

Clover

But Violet back then you were caught up with your goal and being a caring mother.

Alex

Now you are getting revenge on the world.

Sam

During that time you turned evil and forgot what is more important to you being a mother to your son.

Alex

And you should apologize to your son.

Violet Vanderfleet

I am so sorry what I had become well you forgive me Victor?

Victor Vanderfleet

Yes mom I forgive you and I miss you and love you.

Violet Vanderfleet

Oh I miss you and love you too.

Violet and Victor hugged. Suddenly the WOOHP agents arrived and so as Jerry.

Jerry

Well done spies' looks like you helped Batman, Robin and Batgirl save the day, will clean up the mist and free the police men and take Violet Vanderfleet away.

The Spies

WHAT!

Jerry

That's right taking her away back to WOOHP Island.

The WOOHP agents take Violet away into the truck.

Victor Vanderfleet

No, No, No don't take my mom away please don't.

Jerry

Girls who is that boy that said mom?

Victor Vanderfleet

Hello I am Victor Vanderfleet and you're taking my mom away from me.

Jerry

Wait I didn't know that Violet has a son.

Clover

We didn't know either

Batgirl

But now you're taking her away from her son again.

Alex

And that means you'll go through life without seeing his mother again.

Robin

Well looks like you're taking her away from her son again.

Jerry look at the sad face on Violet and turn to his attention to Victor crying.

Victor Vanderfleet

I want my mom to be the mom that I knew before, I just want her to be the mom that I know in love.

Jerry feels sorry about Victor.

Sam

He just wanted to have a mom back in his life.

Jerry

Stop …Violet your son Victor miss the way you were before so I insisted that you will go to the WOOHP rehabilitation Center for Baddies like you.

Victor Vanderfleet

You are going to help my mom be rehabilitated?

Jerry

Yes we are.

Alex

Baddie rehabilitation.

Clover

I would what that will be like.

Violet Vanderfleet

That is all I ever wanted to be rehabilitated so I can be a better mother to my son.

Victor Vanderfleet

Will you be ok being there please get well soon?

Violet Vanderfleet

I will my Fly Trap Kid.

Violet and Victor hugged. Spike and Jaws come out from Victor's back and cuddled up to Violet.

Victor Vanderfleet

I love you mom

Violet Vanderfleet

I love you too, but who is going to take care of him while I am away?

Jerry

But who is going to take him while she's away?

Batman

How about Bruce Wayne shall take him in.

Victor Vanderfleet

That sounds awesome I always wanted to be a sidekick to the Justice League.

Batman

Will take about that letter.

Violet Vanderfleet

Thank you for the offer… Bruce.

Violet winked at Batman, Batman blushed.

The Next Day at Wayne manner Victor is being fitted for his sidekick uniform.

Alfred Pennyworth

A few more measurements Master Victor and your sidekick uniform will be ready.

Barbara Gordon

It's so nice of you taking care of Victor while his mom is being rehabilitated.

Dick Grayson

Totally it is nice.

Bruce Wayne

And now for the sidekick, you'll be partnering up with different Justice League members each week.

Victor Vanderfleet

Ok I am down with that.

Bruce Wayne

Good and now we have to have a name for you.

Victor Vanderfleet

How about the Fly Trap Kid.

Bruce Wayne

Does your mom call you that?

Victor Vanderfleet

Yeah but I think it could be a pretty cool side kick name to me besides the Cowboy suit really goes with the name.

Bruce Wayne

I couldn't agree more.

Back at Blaine's Condo everyone Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Dean, Arnold, Stacy and Jerry are hiding, when suddenly Blaine entered into his Condo and every popped out and said surprise. Blaine was surprised.

Blaine

What is all of this did you remember my birthday?

Clover

Of Course Blaine and here it was at our Penthouse this morning.

Blaine opened the box and was surprised that inside the box was the Z-box infinity.

Blaine

No Way it's the Z-box infinity thanks Clover.

Blaine kiss Clover, and then Clover got a text from Bruce Wayne.

Clover

Thanks for helping us save the day yesterday take this for your graduated.

Sam

Well looks like Bruce Wayne has a Z- Box infinity all along.

Alex

So what

Clover

Looks like Bruce wanted to thank us for our help, well I am going to get him the perfect gift next year, but first I have celebrate his birthday.

Blaine set up the game system and Clover seat down right next to him.

The End


End file.
